epoka_lodowcowafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Epoka lodowcowa
Opis filmu Na początku filmu poznajemy Wiewióra, który próbuje wbić swego żołędzia w ziemię, co powoduje przesunięcie się lodowca. Szczęśliwie uratowany zostaje zdeptany podczas migracji zwierząt. Mamut Manfred nie ma zbytniej ochoty, by migrować, więc nie wybiera się z innymi zwierzętami. Tak samo postępuje i leniwiec Sid, no prawie tak samo... Leniwiec zasypia, a jego rodzina już dawno wyruszyła i opuściła go. Wkrótce pakuje się w kłopoty. Ścigają go nosorożce, którym zjadł ostatniego mlecza. Z opresji niechętnie ratuje go Maniek, od którego nie chce się już odczepić. Wkrótce po tym stado tygrysów szablastozębnych planuje, na noc, zemstę na grupie ludzi. Ich przywódca zleca jednemu z nich- Diego- porwanie dziecka "wodza". W tym samym czasie mamut stwarza sobie "domek" z drewna, a Sid chce rozpalić ognisko, ale jak na złość zaczyna padać deszcz i nic mu z tego nie wychodzi. Próbuje dostać się do "domku" Mańka, lecz ten mu nie pozwala. Potem znów spotykamy Wiewióra i jego żołędzia, lecz poraża go piorun. Tygrysy realizują swój plan zemsty. Stado atakuje ludzi, a Diego próbuje porwać dziecko. Matka niemowlęcia, chcąc uciec z dzieckiem, wskakuje do wody z wysokiego klifu, z którego spływa wodospad. Nad rzeką znajdują ją Sid i Maniek, a ona oddaje im swoje dziecko. Mamut chce je zostawić na pastwę losu, ale Sid próbuje go namówić, by zanieść je do domu. Nie udaje mu się, więc sam nieudolnie próbuje wspiąć się na szczyt wodospadu, gdzie znajduje się osada ludzi (Maniek bardzo chciał to zobaczyć i został z nim). W tym momencie Diego próbuje zabrać maleństwo, lecz Manfred mu nie pozwala. Zaczynają dyskusję na jego temat. Dwójka "przyjaciół" postanawia razem oddać go jego ojcu, do jego osady. Nie spotykają tam, jednak ludzi, a tygrys proponuje im swoją pomoc. Wyruszają na wspólną podróż. Po drodze spotykają ptaki Dodo, którym próbują zabrać melona, dla głodnego bobasa. Po wielu próbach, w końcu zdobywa go... Sid ! Podczas szykowania się do snu bardzo się tym przechwala, a gdy wszyscy zasypiają Diego odbywa rozmowę z dwoma innymi tygrysami. Rano okazuje się, że dziecko zniknęło, a zabrał je Sid, by popisać się przed dwójką kobiet z tego samego gatunku. Maniek zabiera mu dziecko, a leniwiec spotyka nosorożce. Tym razem ratuje go nie kto inny, jak Diego, trzymając go w swojej paszczy (Sid udaje martwego). Podczas dalszej podróży zaczynają coraz bardziej się lubić. Sid i Maniek myślą, że Diego prowadzi ich do ludzi, lecz ten oszukuje ich (np. zacierając ślady tygrysów i zmieniając je na ślady ludzi). Wkrótce Diego znajduje "skrót", do którego wchodzą. Jest pełny lodu i zamarzniętych zwierząt. Dziecko ląduje na "lodowej zjeżdżalni", a zwierzęta próbują je ratować. Diego spodobało się to i chciałby zjechać jeszcze raz, ale inni patrzą na niego jak na głupiego. Po tym zjeździe znaleźli się w jaskini z malowidłami, na których znajdują się m. in. tygrysy szablastozębne, antylopy, ludzie z dzidami i mamuty (na ich widok Maniek się zasmuca i budzą się w nim drastyczne wspomnienia). Gdy potem idą sobie spokojnie po śniegu, Sid zauważa, że jego łapy "płoną". Okazuje się, że to gorąca lawa pod nimi, która w końcu "wybucha". Diego znajduje się w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie, z którego ratuje go Maniek, zaś sam wpada do lawy. Na szczęście lawa wybucha, a on ląduje przed innymi, cały i zdrowy. Tygrys jest zaskoczony tym, że mamut go uratował, zaś ten drugi mówi, że "to normalne w stadzie". Jest mu wdzięczny za uratowanie życia. Znajdują na noc schronienie. Sid rysuje leniwca na ścianie jaskini, a potem rozpala ogień. Dziecko zaczyna chodzić, a między wszystkimi rodzi się przyjaźń. Tuż przy "bazie" sfory tygrysów, Diego wyznaje, że wszystkich oszukał. Mamut się denerwuje, ale postanawia ułożyć z nim i leniwcem plan ratunku. Sprawdza się, lecz podczas bitwy ze sforą, ginie jej przywódca, a Diego zostaje ranny. Jego nowe stado myśli, że może umrzeć i ich gniew przemija. Ten każe im go zostawić i iść oddać dziecko ludziom zanim odejdą. Udają się tam i je oddają, a gdy odchodzą od ludzi spotykają Diego. Sid bardzo się ucieszył, aż nawet go przytulił i ucałował, ale otrząsnął się. Ruszają na południe... Na samym końcu (po 20 000 latach) spotykamy zamarzniętego Wiewióra. Po odmrożeniu "spotyka" kokosa. Postanawia go wbić w ziemię, a ona zaczyna się rozpadać i uruchamia wulkan. Dubbing *Wojciech Malajkat – Maniek *Piotr Fronczewski – Diego *Cezary Pazura – Sid *Wojciech Machnicki – Carl *Janusz Wituch – Frank Poznane postacie *Wiewiór *Maniek *Sid *Diego *Frank i Carl *Sfora tygrysów szablastozębnych *Dziecko Roshan *Ptaki Dodo *Jennifer i Rachel Miejsca *Czuby *Obóz ludzi *Wąski przesmyk *Lodowa jaskinia *Jaskinia z malowidłami Galeria Ice age run.jpg Ice-age-ice-age-31472166-640-480.jpg IceAgeSidWithDandelion.jpg Sid i dziecko.gif Maniek.jpg Bulwers.png Cytaty Ciekawostki Błędy w filmie *Na początku Wiewiór nie zostawia śladów, choć porusza się po śniegu. *Wiewiór na początku w pojedynczych momentach nie ma cienia. *Kiedy w początkowej scenie Wiewiór skakał po orzeszku i spojrzał między nogi, to w następnym ujęciu widać że stoi już na ziemi. *Wiewiór został zdeptany przez mamuta, lecz w ujęciu pokazującym zwierzęta, które go zdeptały, nie widać żadnego mamuta. *Kiedy Maniek mówi o tym, że trzeba schronić dziecko, bo je zawieje, w tle widać, że w jednym ujęciu pada śnieg i wieje wiatr, a w następnym pogoda jest ładna. *W pewnej scenie Maniek kładzie dziecko wysoko na skale. W kolejnym ujęciu jednak widać, że jego trąba w to miejsce nie sięga. *W niektórych scenach można dostrzec, że pomimo padającego śniegu, nie ma go na żadnym ze zwierząt. *Ptaków Dodo, które spadają ze skarpy po walce o melona, jest o wiele mniej niż tych, które w tej walce brały udział. Pozostałe *Początkowo "Epoka lodowcowa" miała być dramatem, jednak wytwórnia Fox zdecydowała się na wydanie filmu dopiero gdy zmieniono gatunek na komedię. *Z początku twórcy filmu chcieli, aby logo the 20th Century Fox pojawiające się przed filmem było oblodzone. Z pomysłu tego jednak zrezygnowali, jednak takie logo występuje w jednym ze zwiastunów. *Pierwsze malowidła widziane w jaskini są replikami rysunków znalezionych w jaskini w Lascaux we Francji. *Początkowo Wiewiór miał pojawić się tylko w pierwszych minutach filmu, jednak okazał się tak zabawnym i popularnym bohaterem, że otrzymał kilka dodatkowych scen. *Gdyby nie otwierająca film scena z Wiewiórem, pierwsze sekwencje ze śniegiem i lodem pojawiły by się dopiero po 37 minutach. *Rysunki bohaterów filmu pojawiające się przy napisach końcowych, jak również rysunek, który Sid narysował w jaskini, zostały stworzone przez dzieci rysowników. Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe